The MarySue Project Part One
by Tasare
Summary: Das Problem mit Mary-Sue heißt Realität. Um sie herum gibt es nämlich viel zuwenig davon. Da sollte abgeholfen werden. - finished
1. Prolog: in dem Realität erwacht

Disclaimer: Das Harry Potter Universum und alle seine Figuren gehören J.K.   
Rowling. Ich weiß nicht, ob sie Mary-Sue Moon haben möchte, ich hänge nicht an   
dem Mädchen.  
Unnötig zu sagen, dass ich kein Geld mit dieser Story verdiene...  
Author's Note: Das Problem mit Mary-Sue heißt Realität. Um sie herum gibt es   
nämlich viel zuwenig davon. Mary-Sue lebt in so einer Art Vakuum-Blase, einem   
Universum in dem die Realität ausgesperrt bleibt. Es gibt zwei Arten, auf die   
man ihre Blase platzen lassen kann.   
  
Dies ist Variante A...  
*~*Mary-Sue hat neue Kleider~ Eine Tragödie in drei Akten*~*  
Prolog:  
  
Irgendwo in den unendlichen Weiten des Universums:  
  
Realität räkelte sich und gähnte herzhaft. Sollte sie sich auf die andere Seite   
drehen und noch ein bisschen weiterschlafen?  
  
Ja.  
  
Realität drehte sich auf die andere Seite.  
  
Realität runzelte die stirn und setzte sich auf. Was war denn das? Irgendetwas   
drückte da.  
  
Realität sah nach. Und da - in einer unauffälligen Falte des universums verbarg   
sich etwas, das Realität vorher noch nie aufgefallen war.   
Eine seltsame kleine Blase, die sich zuvor schmerzhaft in Realitäts Rippen   
gebohrt hatte.  
  
Realität musterte das seltsame Ding. Es schien ein Mini-Universum zu sein.   
Potzblitz - es gehorchte nicht den üblichen Gesetzen! - Kein Wunder also, dass   
es Realität ordentlich drückte und schmerzte.  
  
Realität beschloss, sich das etwas näher anzusehen 


	2. Akt 1: in dem MarySue die Bühne betritt

Author's Note: Achtung: Bitte Kotzeimer bereithalten. :-)  
~ Akt 1 ~  
  
Mary-Sue Moon stieg mit langen eleganten Schritten die Treppe zur großen Halle   
hinab. Ihre langen roten Haare fielen ihr offen hinunter bis zu ihrer schlanken   
Hüfte. Sie sah hinunter zu Hermione - die etwas mehr als einen Kopf kleiner war   
als Mary-Sue - und mit der sie gerade aus dem Runenkunde Unterricht kam.  
  
"Aber das ist doch ganz einfach, Hermione. Ich verstehe gar nicht, warum du mit   
den skandinavischen Runen solche Schwierigkeiten hast."  
  
Hermione schüttelte traurig den kopf. "Ja, das verstehe ich auch nicht. Aber sie   
sind doch noch komplizierter als die ägyptischen Hyroglyphen, findest du nich?"  
  
Mary-Sue zuckte mit den Schultern. "Die fand ich auch nicht sonderlich   
kompliziert, um ehrlich zu sein. Aber wenn du möchtest, können wir ja zusammen   
lernen!"  
  
Hermione sah sie dankbar an. "Ja, das wäre echt toll! Warum treffen wir uns   
nicht nach dem Mittag in der Bibliothek?"  
  
Mary-Sue lächelte. Sie half Hermione gerne - schließlich waren sie befreundet,   
seit sie im dritten Jahr zusammen alle Wahlfächer besucht hatte. Naja - Mary-Sue   
hatte sich Muggelkunde und Wahrsagerei gleich geschenkt, da sie beide Fächer   
überflüssig fand. Trotzdem war sie von Hermiones Idee nicht sehr begeistert.   
Aber konnte sie ihr sagen, dass sie nach dem Essen mit Harry hinter den   
Gewächshäusern verabredet war?  
  
Seit Mary-Sue Cho Chang als Sucher von Gryffindor abgelöst hatte, hatte Harry   
angefangen ihr viel Aufmerksamkeit entgegen zu bringen. Insgeheim konnte Mary-  
Sue nicht verstehen, was ihn vorher an Cho Chang so angezogen hatte. Sie selbst   
sah tausendmal besser aus als diese kleine Cho.  
  
Ja, wirklich. Mary-Sue überschlug in Gedanken ihre Vorzüge. Sie war nicht nur   
groß und schlank, nein sie hatte auch diese wunderschönen roten Haare, die sich   
als wilde Lockenmähne über ihren Rücken ergossen. Ihre Augen waren hellgrün mit   
einem hellen gelben Ring um die Pupillen.  
Aber sie war nicht nur schön - nein - sie war auch unglaublich klug. Deswegen   
hatte der sprechende Hut sie leider auch nach Ravenclaw sortiert, denn   
eigentlich wäre Mary-Sue lieber in Slytherin gewesen.  
Nun ja - man konnte nicht alles haben.  
  
Während Mary-Sue einen Löffel Suppe aß, ließ sie einen verträumten Blick über   
den lehrertisch gleiten. der gedanke an Slytherin hatte sie an ihren   
Lieblingslehrer erinnert.  
  
Schon jetzt freute sie sich auf die Zaubertränkestunde später am Nachmittag.  
  
Aber vorher hatte sie ja noch das date mit Harry...  
  
"Weißt du, Hermione, ich glaube wir treffen uns lieber heute abend, oder? dann   
haben wir doch viel mehr Zeit und ich kann dir alles viel besser erklären."  
  
Hermione nickte. "Ja, Mary-Sue, das stimmt eigentlich."  
***  
Harrys Hände liebkosten Mary-Sues Wangen und strichen dann zärtlich über ihre   
langen Haare ihren Rücken entlang.  
  
Mary-Sue wusste selbst nicht so genau, warum sie sich immer wieder mit Harry zum   
Küssen hinter den gewächshäusern traf. Vielleicht, weil er einfach gut küssen   
konnte? Vielleicht, weil alle anderen Jungen in ihrem Jahr - und sogar dem   
darüber - einfach total dämlich waren?  
  
Andererseits hatte Mary-Sue auch Gewissensbisse weil Harry sie abgöttisch liebte   
und sie seine Gefühle gar nicht erwiderte. Wenn er gewusst hätte, dass ihre   
Gedanken immer wieder zu ihrem Zaubertränkelehrer wanderten, während sie   
zärtlich an Harrys Unterlippe knabberte...  
  
"Was ist, Mary-Sue?"  
  
"Warum? Was soll denn sein?"  
  
"Ich weiß nicht - Du wirkst so abwesend."  
  
"Ach was - das kommt dir nur so vor, Harry."  
  
Harry sah sie zweifelnd an. Ahnte er etwas? "Du hast gleich Zaubertränke, oder?"  
  
Mary-Sue nickte. "Ja." Sie seufzte leise.  
  
Harry verstand das falsch. "Du tust mir echt leid. Zum Glück haben wir unsere   
Zaubertränkestunden für diese Woche schon hinter uns!"  
  
Mary-Sue nickte. Harry würde nie verstehen, dass sie in Severus Snape verliebt   
war.  
***  
  
Mary-Sue hackte ihre Spinnenbeine so klein, wie sie nur konnte. Sie wollte sich   
keinen fehler leisten. Natürlich machte sie nur sehr selten Fehler, denn sie war   
schließlich Jahrgangsbeste, aber gerade bei Snape währe ihr das unsagbar   
peinlich gewesen.  
  
Sie hielt den Atem an, als Snape sich von hinten über sie beugte und einen Blick   
in ihren Kessel warf.  
  
"Sehr gut, Miss Moon! Zehn Punkte für Ravenclaw!"  
  
Mary-Sue strahlte ihren Lehrer an.  
  
Snape lächelte zurück und warf ihr einen langen Blick zu, bevor er weiter ging.  
  
Mary-Sues Herz klopfte wie wild. Severus war so unglaublich sexy - und er hatte   
ihr diesen Blick zugeworfen... ja, sie hatte wohl Chancen bei ihrem Lehrer. Es   
musste einfach so sein. Es ging gar nicht anders. Was gab es auch für eine   
andere Erklärung?   
  
Schließlich war Mary-Sue das schönste, klügste und bezaubernste Wesen, dass sich   
innerhalb der Mauern von Hogwarts aufhielt.  
Lehrer und Mitschüler lagen ihr zu Füßen.  
  
Mary-Sue lächelte, während sie sich vorstellte, wie sie in einem cremefarbenen   
Hochzeitskleid (reines weiß schmeichelte ihrem teint nicht) neben Severus Snape   
stand, der einen schwarzen Anzug trug und ihr einen Ring an den Finger   
steckte...  
***  
  
Realität bückte sich schnell vorwärts und hob den Kotzeimer vor ihr... hob den   
Kotzeimer. Ein Geräusch ertönte, dass sich sehr gut mit dem Begriff "Kotzeimer"   
in Verbindung bringen ließ.  
  
Das war ja unglaublich! In dieser Blase war nicht ein Funken Realität enthalten!   
Diese Blase trotzte den Gesetzen des Universums. So etwas durfte es gar nicht   
geben.   
  
Realität schnaubte. Eine Vakuum-Blase in *ihrem* Universum - das war ja die   
Höhe.   
  
Realität krempelte die Ärmel hoch. So konnte das nicht weitergehen! Sie würde   
sich dieser hässlichen kleinen Blase annehmen.   
  
Und sie zerquetschen! 


	3. Zwischenspiel: in dem Realität einen Pla...

*Zwischenspiel*  
  
Doch wo sollte Realität anfangen? Dieses Mary-Sue Moon Mädchen war an sich ja schon ein furchtbar unrealistisches Wesen. Ein Monster - zweifellos aus einem Paralleluniversum in das Harry Potter Universum gelangt.  
  
Realität hatte keine Ahnung, wie Mary Sue das angestellt hatte.  
  
Vielleicht durch einen Riss in der Kontinuität?  
  
Vielleicht war sie durch die unbedachte Beschwörung eines Möchtegern- Schwarzen-Magiers von ihrem Universum in dieses gezogen worden? Wo dann bewusster Möchtegern-Schwarzer-Magier die Kontrolle über seine Schöpfung verloren hatte, so dass das Mary-Sue Wesen jetzt Amok laufen konnte und mit übernatürlichen Kräften die Realität aus diesem Universum herausgelassen hatte?  
  
Und was sollte Realität dagegen unternehmen?  
  
Realität sah sich die komische Blase genau an. Sie schien sich vor allem um Mary-Sue gebildet zu haben. Personen, mit denen Mary-Sue nichts zu tun hatte, wurden von der Blase nicht berührt. Womöglich reichte es, wenn man die Blase platzen ließ?  
  
Aber das klang riskant. Wer wusste schon, was dann passierte? Möglicherweise würde dabei Mary-Sue getötet - aber was war, wenn sie die von ihr beeinflussten Personen mitriss?  
  
Was war, wenn sich Harry, Hermione und Snape dann mit Mary-Sue in einem Parallelen Mary-Su-niversum befanden?  
  
Was wäre das Harry Potter Universum ohne Harry selbst? Und ohne Hermione und Snape?  
  
Nein - das konnte Realität nicht riskieren. Sie musste dafür sorgen, dass sich die Blase langsam auflöste. Am besten, in dem sich Mary-Sues Blase wieder mit Realität füllte.  
  
Bis der Druck innen und außen gleich stark war - dann würde die Blase sich wahrscheinlich auflösen.  
  
Dann hatte Realität es mit einem normalen kleinen Mädchen zu tun, dass nicht in das Harry Potter Universum gehört.  
  
Das sollte leicht zu händeln sein - da würde sich schon beizeiten was ergeben.  
  
Realität stand vom Bett auf und machte sich daran ihren Schreibtisch zu durchsuchen.  
  
Irgendetwas scharfes brauchte sie - etwas spitzes!  
  
JA!  
  
Mit dem sie die Blase anstechen konnte, ohne dass diese platze. Ein so feines Loch musste sie stechen, dass Mary-Sue Moon nicht bemerkte wie die Realität zurückkehrte - bis es zu spät war. 


	4. Akt 2: in dem MarySue enttäuscht wird

*Akt zwei*  
  
Mary-Sue war ein wenig irritiert. Den ganzen Abend hatte sie in der Bibliothek auf Hermione gewartet - schließlich wollten sie doch zusammen lernen?  
  
Naja - Mary-Sue kannte sich natürlich mit Runenkunde hervorragend aus - eigentlich war es Unfug, dass sie überhaupt am Unterricht teilnahm - aber leider galten für sie die selben Regeln wie für alle anderen Schüler auch.  
  
Aber wo *war* Hermione? Wie wollte die Gryffindor ihre Hausaufgaben machen, wenn   
  
Mary-Sue ihr nicht half? Hermione würde morgen in Runenkunde ein echtes Problem haben.  
  
Seufzend packte Mary-Sue ihre Bücher zusammen und verließ die Bibliothek. Es war schon ziemlich spät - sie war die letzte Schülerin auf den Gängen. Aber da sie so zuverlässig war, hatte Madame Pince ihr einen Schlüssel für die Bibliothek gegeben, so dass sie jederzeit dorthin gehen und lesen konnte.  
  
// Wahrscheinlich ist Hermione deswegen mit mir befreundet... // überlegte sie - doch nein!   
  
Was war das für Unsinn. Mary-Sue war das freundlichste und hilfsbereiteste und   
  
zuvorkommenste Mädchen ihres Jahrganges. *Alle* wollten mit ihr befreundet sein - auch Hermione. Daran gab es überhaupt gar keinen Zweifel!  
  
Mary-Sue Moon summte leise vor sich hin während sie den Korridor zum Ravenclaw   
  
Gemeinschaftsraum entlang ging.  
  
Insgeheim träumte sie davon, dass sie Professor Snape über den Weg laufen würde. Ein wenig fürchtete sie sich auch - würde der strenge Lehrer ihr nicht Punkte abziehen, weil sie so spät noch unterwegs war?  
  
Aber nein - sie war Mary-Sue Moon - Snape mochte sie!  
  
Obwohl sie leider eine Ravenclaw war und keine Slytherin. Wahrscheinlich würde er sie nur verwarnen - aber sich heimlich freuen, dass er sie allein auf einem nächtlichen Korridor traf.  
  
Mary-Sue konnte sich gut vorstellen, wie ihr Zaubertränkelehrer sie mit seinen schwarzen Augen ansah. und etwas sagte wie: "Nun, Miss Moon - es ist schon sehr spät! Auch Schülersprecher sollten um diese Zeit nicht mehr unterwegs sein..."  
  
Und sie würde ein sorgenvolles Gesicht machen und etwas sagen wie: "Ja, Professor Snape - Sie haben ja so recht und es tut mir auch sehr leid." Und ihn mit einem koketten Augenaufschlag anlächeln, so dass er einen Schritt auf sie zumachen würde - wobei sie ein leidenschaftliches Flackern in seinen Augen sehen würde und seinen heißen, erregten Atem spüren würde, so dass ihr ganz schwindelig werden würde vor Glück...  
  
Und Snape würde etwas sagen - nein!   
  
Er würde leise etwas hauchen wie "Aber ich bin froh, dass ich dich getroffen habe, Mary-Sue..."  
  
Und dann würde er sie küssen. Ja. Mary-Sue lächelte. Dann blieb sie stehen. Hörte sie Schritte? Ja - ohne Zweifel, das waren Schritte. Sie kamen vom Kerker her und diese Schritte würde sie immer wiedererkennen...  
  
Doch was war das? Die Schritte hielten an - und dann entfernten sie sich wieder?   
  
Mary-Sue seufzte. Offenbar war heute nicht die Nacht der Nächte - nicht die Nacht, in der Severus seine leidenschaftliche Liebe zu ihr erkannte und sie in seine Privaträume einlud um sie leidenschaftlich zu lieben.  
  
Mary-Sue seufzte erneut und ging endlich weiter zum Ravenclaw Gemeinschafstraum und ins Bett  
  
***  
  
Severus Snape hatte in seinem Büro Schülerarbeiten korrigiert. Diese lästigen Lehrerpflichten - dass aber auch noch niemand einen Zauber erfunden hatte, der eine Feder dazu brachte von selbst zu korrigieren...  
  
Einzig die Arbeiten der Gryffindors korrigierte er mit Freude. hier machte es unbändigen Spaß die Fehler zu finden.  
  
Endlich war er fertig. Ein Blick auf die Sanduhr - es war Zeit für's Bett.   
  
Oder?  
  
Etwas in Severus ließ ihn aufstehen und unruhig auf und ab gehen. Sollte er noch mal einen Rundgang durch die Schule machen?  
  
Eigentlich war er müde, aber vielleicht würde er Potter und Weasley dabei erwischen, dass sie etwas verbotenes taten?  
  
Severus Snape verließ sein Büro und machte sich auf den Weg hinaus aus den Kerkern. Fast freute er sich darauf, Potter zu erwischen. Doch seltsamerweise - je mehr er sich von den Kerkern entfernte, desto aufdringlicher schob sich das Gesicht einer Ravenclaw Schülerin vor sein inneres Auge.   
  
Miss Moon.   
  
Hatte ihre Spinnenbeine brav gestampft, in der Zaubertränkestunde. Hübsches Mädchen.   
  
Außerordentlich hübsches Mädchen...  
  
Wo er eigentlich hätte in Richtung des Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraumes geradeaus gehen sollen - wo es wahrscheinlich war, Potter anzutreffen - bog er nach links ab. In Richtung des Ravenclaw Gemeinschaftsraumes.   
  
Miss Moon.   
  
Etwas ließ ein Lächeln auf Severus Gesicht erscheinen.   
  
Miss Moon...  
  
// Miss Moon? // Severus blieb abrupt stehen. Was um alles in der Welt hatte er mit Mary-Sue Moon zu schaffen? Einer 16 Jahre alten Schülerin?  
  
Nur weil sie ganz passabel aussah und ihre Spinnenbeine gut stampfte lief er hier durch die nächtlichen Gänge von Hogwarts und machte sich zum Affen?  
  
Severus machte auf der Stelle kehrt und eilte zurück in seinen Kerker. Ohne lange nachzudenken zog er seine Roben aus, schlüpfte in sein baumwollenes Nachthemd und stieg ins Bett.  
  
Er zog die Decke bis ans Kinn hoch und horchte in die Stille der Nacht.  
  
Fast erwartete er, Moons Stimme neben seinem Ohr zu hören. Eine Stimme die etwas flüsterte wie: "Oh - Severus - ich wusste, dass wir füreinander bestimmt sind!"  
  
Severus verspürte eine flaues Gefühl in der Magengegend. Wie kam er nur zu so   
  
außerordentlich kuriosen Gedanken? Wahrscheinlich hatte er etwas falsches gegessen. Er ließ die Kerze brennen und drehte sich auf die andere Seite um endlich einzuschlafen.  
  
***  
  
Realität lehnte sich seufzend an die kalte Wand von Snapes Privatkerker. Das war ein hartes stück Arbeit gewesen.  
  
Es war viel schwieriger gewesen, als sie gedacht hatte. Diese Mary-Sue war verdammt stark - aber das würde sich ändern. Schon bald!  
  
Realität rieb sich die Hände. Noch lag viel Arbeit vor ihr - aber es würde sich lohnen - das war gewiss! 


	5. Akt 3: in dem MarySue ein paar unliebsam...

  
  
Mary-Sue Moon stieg mit langen eleganten Schritten die Treppe zur großen Halle  
hinab. Ihre langen roten Haare fielen ihr offen hinunter bis zu ihrer schlanken  
Hüfte und wippten bei jedem Schritt leicht auf und ab.  
  
Mary-Sue war sehr beliebt - wahrscheinlich das beliebteste Mädchen in ihrem   
Jahrgang. Wahrscheinlich? Nein. Ganz sicher!  
  
Das erkannte man schon daran, dass jeder ihrer Mitschüler freundlich zu ihr war.   
Sie anlächelte, wenn sie die Treppe hinunterkam um in die große Halle zu gehen.  
Schüler aus anderen Häusern grüßten sie freundlich und freuten sich, wenn sie   
zurückgrüßte.  
  
Ja - es gab keinen Zweifel. Jeden Morgen bekam Mary-Sue das bestätigt, was sie   
ohnehin schon wusste.  
  
Außer heute.  
  
Mary-Sue war jetzt schon beinah am Fuß der Treppe angekommen und noch   
immer hatte ihr niemand einen guten Morgen gewünscht.   
Niemand schien von ihr Notiz zu nehmen. Niemand lächelte. Niemand grüßte.  
  
Was war nur los?  
  
Mary-Sue trat in die große Halle und ging hinüber zum Ravenclaw-Tisch.   
Normalerweise hatte sie keine Schwierigkeiten einen Platz zu finden - alle   
machten bereitwillig Platz, denn jeder wollte gerne neben ihr sitzen.  
  
Aber heute schien überhaupt niemand zu bemerken, dass sie gekommen war.  
  
Mary-Sue bemerkte, wie sie schlechte Laune bekam. Forsch tippte sie Cho Chang   
mit dem Finger auf den Rücken. Diese drehte sich überrascht um und -  
  
begann zu lächeln. "Mary-Sue - da bist du ja endlich. Ich habe mich schon  
gefragt, wo du bleibst."  
  
Cho Chang rutschte zur Seite und machte Mary-Sue Platz. Diese setzte sich   
zufrieden neben ihre Mitschülerin. Offenbar war die Welt doch noch in Ordnung.  
  
***  
  
Mary-Sue war stinksauer. Um nicht zu sagen S T I N K S A U E R. Den halben   
Nachmittag hatte sie hinter den Gewächshäusern gewartet. Sie hatte sich eine   
geschlagene Dreiviertelstunde hinter einem alten Fass verstecken müssen, als   
Draco Malfoy und Patsy Parkinson sich zum Knutschen getroffen hatten.  
  
Erst hatte es sie geärgert. Ihre Robe war schmutzig geworden. Spinnweben   
hatten sich in ihren Haaren verfangen und diese verklebt. Ihr Rücken tat weh   
und ihre Beine auch - vom langen Hocken.  
Nun - zumindest hatte es sich in einer Hinsicht gelohnt. Sie hatte nämlich ein   
äußerst interessantes Gespräch belauscht.  
  
Wie es aussah, war Patsy Parkinson eine falsche Schlange. Nicht weiter   
verwunderlich - schließlich war sie eine Slytherin.  
Eigentlich hatte Mary-Sue sich immer ganz gut mit ihr verstanden - aber das war   
jetzt vorbei. Wie sie nämlich jetzt aus Patsys eigenem Mund wusste, fand diese   
Maty-Sue "hochnäsig, egozentrisch, eingebildet und ganz generell 'irgendwie   
komisch' - als wäre etwas an ihr falsch".  
  
HAH!  
  
Das war ja unglaublich! Mary-Sue war perfekt - das wusste sie zufällig   
hundertprozentig sicher. An ihr war nichts falsch. NICHTS! Was bildete diese   
Parkinson sich eigentlich ein?  
  
So kam also die Wahrheit ans Licht. Aber sie sollte nur abwarten - in der   
nächsten Kräuterkunde Stunde konnte Parkinson lange auf ein Lächeln von Mary-  
Sue warten. Jetzt herrschte EISZEIT!  
  
Und Malfoy konnte ihr auch gestohlen bleibe. Oh - er hatte versucht, sie zu   
verteidigen. Und was hatte er gesagt? "Aber sie ist doch ganz hübsch".  
  
GANZ HÜBSCH?  
  
Mary-Sue war wunderschön! Sie war das bezaubernste Mädchen in der Schule!   
Alle Jungen lagen ihr zu Füßen. Sogar ihr Zaubertränke-Lehrer hatte ein Auge   
auf sie geworfen und Malfoy fand sie GANZ HÜBSCH?  
  
Der konnte ihr gestohlen bleiben!  
  
Wütend, verletzt und verwirrt stapfte Mary-Sue zurück zum Schloss.  
  
*brrrrzzzzzbibibrrrrzrrrb*  
  
Wütend, verletzt und verwirrt ging Mary-Sue mit langen, ausholenden, aber   
trotzdem eleganten Schritten zurück zum Schloss.  
  
Da fiel ihr Blick auf den Grund für ihren verdorbenen Nachmittag.  
  
"Harry!"  
  
Keine Reaktion. Harry ging einige Meter vor ihr auf dem Weg, zusammen mit   
Ron und Hermione.  
  
"H a r r y!"  
  
Rief Mary-Sue etwas lauter. Noch immer keine Reaktion.  
  
"HARRY!!"  
  
Endlich drehte Harry sich um - und ein strahlendes Lächeln erschien auf seinem   
Gesicht. "Mary-Sue!"  
  
Mit schnellen Schritten war sie bei ihm. Ron und Hermione waren ein bisschen   
weiter gegangen.  
  
"WO BIST DU GEWESEN?"  
  
Harry sah sie überrascht an. "Wir waren bei Hagrid zum Teetrinken - warum?"  
  
"WEIL WIR VERABREDET WAREN, DU TROTTEL!"  
  
Harry zuckte zusammen. Mary-Sue bemerkte, dass sie einen Fehler gemacht   
hatte.  
  
"Tut mir Leid," fügte sie schnell hinzu. "Ich habe nur den ganzen Nachmittag bei  
den Gewächshäusern auf dich gewartet. Warum bist du nicht gekommen?"  
  
Harry sah sie mit leerem Blick an. "Ich - ähm - ich hab's vergessen. Tut mir echt   
Leid."  
  
"Du hast vergessen dich mit mir zu treffen?" // Mit *MIR*? // fügte Mary-Sue in  
Gedanken in hinzu  
  
"Ja - ich weiß - es kommt nicht wieder vor, o.k.? Es tut mir wirklich Leid!"  
  
Mary-Sues grüne Augen verengten sich zu schmalen Schlitzen, als sie Harry   
zischend antwortete: "Ja, du hast recht. Das wird nie wieder vorkommen. Weil   
wir uns nicht wieder treffen werden, du Pappnase! Es ist aus. Du bist doch nur   
ein kleiner Junge der glaubt er ist der Quidditch-König, nur weil er mal den   
Schnatz gefangen hat. Du, du... ach - Lass mich in Ruhe!"  
  
Sie stieß Harry zur Seite und stürmte wutentbrannt in Richtung Schloss. Als sie   
an Ron und Hermione vorbeikam, die auf Harry warteten, hörte sie Hermione   
sagen "Was ist denn mit *der* los?"  
  
Tränen traten in Mary-Sues Augen. Was war denn nur los? Der Tag hatte schon   
schlecht angefangen. Erst grüßte sie niemand. Dann ließ Harry sie warten. Dann   
erfuhr sie, was Patsy wirklich von ihr dachte und jetzt zeigte nicht einmal ihre   
Freundin Hermione Verständnis.  
War denn alle Welt verrückt geworden? Lag vielleicht ein Fluch auf ihr?   
Behandelten die anderen sie deswegen so schlecht?  
  
Mit tränenblinden Augen stürmte sie in die Eingangshalle und rannte direkt in   
eine dunkle Gestalt, die plötzlich aus dem Nichts auftauchte.  
  
Ein dünner, knochiger Körper war ihrem heißgeweinten Gesicht plötzlich sehr   
nahe und lange, feingliedrige Hände verhinderten mit einer raschen Reaktion,   
dass sie stürzte.  
  
Als sie aufsah, sah sie direkt in das Gesicht ihres Zaubertränke-Lehrers.  
Mary-Sue beruhige sich beinah augenblicklich. Es war also doch nicht alles aus   
dem Lot gekommen. Severus Snape hielt sie im Arm - gleich würde er sie   
küssen. Oder sie würde ohnmächtig werden.  
  
Snape fasste die Schülern an den Schultern und sah sie ernst an. "Passen Sie   
auf, wo Sie hinlaufen, Miss Moon!"  
  
Mary-Sue sah ihn mit halbgeöffnetem Mund an. "Ja, ich - es tut mir Leid,   
Professor. AU!" Sie zuckte zusammen und sah zu Boden. "Ich glaube, ich habe   
mir den Fuß verstaucht."  
  
Severus würde sie hochnehmen und in sein Büro tragen - wo er ihr einen kühlen   
Umschlag um ihren heißen Knöchel machen würde, diesen dann bandagieren   
würde, wobei der Anblick ihres wohlgeformten Beines ihn beinah in den   
Wahnsinn treiben würde.  
Dann würde sie mühevoll aufstehen - beinah erneut vor Schmerzen stürzen - er   
würde sie mit seinen starken Armen auffangen und dann - dann würde er die   
Kontrolle verlieren und sie küssen. Sie würde den Kuss erwidern. Sie würden sich   
leidenschaftlich küssen - seine Hände würden durch ihr wundervolles rotes Haar   
wandern und ihren Nacken liebkosen. Sie würde sich an ihm festklammern wie   
eine Ertrinkende. Er würde sie zum Bett tragen und langsam beginnen, ihre   
Schulroben zu öffnen um ihre milchweiße Haut zu liebkosen. Ihre Hände würden   
über seinen nackten Rücken fahren, wenn seine Hand zwischen ihre Beine   
wanderte...  
  
"Dann lassen Sie sich von Potter und Weasley zu Madame Pomfrey bringen!"  
  
Snape hatte aufgesehen, als Harry, Ron und Hermione durch die Flügeltür   
getreten waren. Jetzt winkte er die beiden Jungen heran.  
  
Mary-Sue konnte nicht glauben, was geschah. Warum hatte Severus sie nicht   
schon längst in sein Büro getragen? Warum beauftragte er Harry und Ron? Mary-  
Sue war so schockiert, dass sie nicht protestierte.   
  
Momente später fand sie sich zwischen Harry und Ron in Richtung Krankenflügel   
humpeln. Das war doch alles Unsinn.  
Entschlossen schubste sie die beiden Jungen zur Seite.  
  
"Lasst mich los!"  
  
"Häh?" Ron sah sie verständnislos an.  
  
"Was ist mit deinem Knöchel?" Harry zog die Augenbrauen hoch.  
  
"Das geht schon," fauchte Mary-Sue zurück. "Ich hab' eure Hilfe nicht nötig."  
  
"Kein Problem!" Ron rückte seine Roben gerade. "Wir haben ohnehin besseres zu   
tun."  
  
Mary-Sue starrte Ron entgeistert an. Sie konnte nicht fassen, dass er das gesagt   
hatte. Doch ihm war offenbar überhaupt nicht bewusst, was für eine skandalöse   
Aussage er gerade gemacht hatte.  
Harry hingegen schon.  
  
"Ähm - er meint es nicht so, weißt du?"  
  
Mary-Sue sah zu Harry. "Das ist *nicht* witzig!"  
  
"Ist dein Knöchel wirklich o.k.?" vergewisserte Harry sich auf eine weise, die   
Mary-Sue rührte. Es war ihm also wichtig, ob sie Schmerzen hatte, oder nicht.  
  
"Du hast nur so getan, oder?" Ron grinste bis über beide Ohren. "Du bist doch   
nicht etwa in Snape verknallt, oder?"  
  
Mary-Sue konnte nicht verhindern, dass sie bis unter die Haarwurzeln rot wurde.   
Das irritierte sie. Normalerweise hatte sie sich besser unter Kontrolle.   
Normalerweise würde sie Ron mit einer schnippischen - aber gekonnt cleveren   
Antwort bedenken und elegant davon rauschen - so dass er dastand wie ein   
begossener Pudel.  
  
Sie öffnete ihren Mund - aber es kam kein cleverer Kommentar heraus.  
  
"Du bist echt in Snape verknallt?" Jetzt grinste Harry auch. "Bist du blind?"  
  
"Halt die Klappe!"   
  
Es hatte scharf klingen sollen - aber irgendwie klang es dünn und erschöpft.  
  
Erneut traten Mary-Sue Tränen in die Augen. Was war denn nur los mit ihr? Sie   
fühlte sich so müde und erschöpft und so - schwach!  
  
"Moon ist echt in Snape verknallt!" Ron brach in schallendes Gelächter aus.   
  
Harry versuchte, nicht zu lachen, doch dann konnte er es nicht mehr   
zurückhalten und fing an zu glucksen. "Tut mir Leid, Mary-Sue, aber das ist so -  
so... Du verlässt *mich* wegen *Snape*?" Harry stimmte in Rons wieherndes   
Gelächter ein und Mary-Sue stürmte davon - in Richtung Krankenstation.  
  
Sie war sicher, dass mit ihr etwas nicht stimmte. Sie fühlte sich schwach und   
elend - sie war gewiss krank!  
  
***  
  
Mit unsicheren Schritten ging Mary-Sue auf die Tür zur großen halle zu. Soeben   
hatte Madame Pomfrey ihr eine Predigt darüber gehalten, dass sie es nicht   
gewohnt war, dass Schülerinnen wegen nichts ihre zeit verschwendeten.  
Sie hatte steif und fest behauptet, Mary-Sue sei kerngesund und sollte gefälligst   
zum Abendessen gehen.  
  
Mary-Sue trat durch die Tür und ging in Richtung Ravenclaw-Tisch, als ihr auffiel,   
dass alle sie ansahen. Und tuschelten.  
  
Sie sah auf. Zunächst hatte sie gedacht, dass ihre Mitschüler ihr sympathivoll   
zulächelten, um sie aufzumuntern, dass sie gehört hatten, wie Harry und Ron sie   
ausgelacht hatten und dass sie Mitleid mit ihr hatten, weil sie so schlecht   
behandelt wurde.  
  
Doch dann sah sie, dass sämtliche Gesichter in die sie sah, nicht lächelten,  
sondern grinsten. Hämisch grinsten. Und das, was sie tuschelten klang auch   
nicht freundlich.  
  
Mit einem Schlag wurde Mary-Sue klar, dass Harry und Ron geplaudert hatten.  
Wahrscheinlich hatten sie es Hermione erzählt. Irgendwelche Gryffindors hatten   
das gehört und es weitergetratscht und innerhalb einer halben Stunde wusste die   
versammelte Schülerschar von Hogwarts, dass Mary-Sue Moon in den   
unattraktiefsten Lehrer der Schule verknallt war und sich nicht zu fein war, einen   
verletzten Knöchel vorzutäuschen um ihm näher zu kommen.   
  
Vereinzelt hörte Mary-Sue jemanden schadenfroh kichern. Warum war nur   
plötzlich jeder gegen sie?  
  
Als hätte man sämtliche Pole umgekehrt schlug die Sympathie, die zuvor jeder  
für Mary-Sue empfunden hatte, in Schadenfreude um. Als hätte sie zuvor alle   
schlechten oder unfreundlichen Gedanken verbannt, kamen diese jetzt zurück.  
Als hätte eine unsichtbare Kraft zuvor Wassermassen von ihr ferngehalten, die   
jetzt befreit worden waren und auf sie einströmten.  
  
"Ich schlage vor, Sie setzen sich endlich hin, Miss Moon!" Ertönte plötzlich eine   
eisige Stimme hinter ihr.  
  
Überrascht drehte Mary-Sue sich um und sah in das Gesicht ihres geliebten  
Lehrers. Ein süffisantes, teils amüsiertes, teils hämisches Lächeln spielte um   
seine Lippen, als er mit schneidender Stimme hinzufügte: "Oder erwarten Sie   
etwa, dass ich sie *hintrage*?"  
  
Mary-Sue riss die Augen auf, während die Schüler an den nächsten Plätzen laut   
zu lachen begannen, denn Snape hatte sich nicht die Mühe gemacht, leise zu   
sprechen.  
  
Wie ein Lauffeuer breitete sich das Gelächter aus, während Mary-Sue noch   
immer entgeistert ihren Lehrer anstarrte. Er wusste es auch? Er wusste von ihren   
Gefühlen und machte sich lustig über sie?  
  
Sie warf einen Blick zum Lehrertisch. Jemand musste ihr doch zur Hilfe kommen?   
Doch auch die Lehrer grinsten - milde amüsiert.  
  
"Ach ja - Miss Moon!"   
  
Mary-Sue drehte sich wieder zu Snape.  
  
Mit gefährlich leiser Stimme zischte er: "5 Punkte von Ravenclaw, weil Sie einen   
Lehrer angelogen haben!"  
  
Mary-Sue fühlte sich wie geohrfeigt.   
  
Tatsächlich hatte ihr Realität gerade ins Gesicht geschlagen um sicherzugehen,   
dass das Mary-Sue-Mädchen wirklich keine Macht mehr hatte.  
  
Es schien geklappt zu haben. Mary-Sue sah noch einmal über die voll besetzten   
Haustische von Hogwarts - gefüllt mit Schülern, die sie auslachten.  
  
Von irgendwo schien die Stimme eines kleinen Mädchens zu kommen. Sie rief   
einen Satz, der Mary-Sue irgendwie bekannt vorkam. Es war das letzte was sie   
hörte, bevor sie in Ohnmacht fiel:  
  
_"Aber die hat ja gar nichts an!"_ Worauf das Gelächter noch lauter   
anschwoll.  
  
***  
  



	6. Epilog: Realität erteilt eine Lektion

  
  
Als Mary-Sue erwachte, war es kalt. Sie lag auf einem harten Bretterboden. Als   
sie die Augen öffnete und sich aufsetzte stellte sie fest, dass sie zwar nicht nackt   
war - aber dass sie lediglich ein weißes T-Shirt und eine verwaschene Jogging-  
Hose trug.  
  
Hinter ihr erklang eine Stimme. "Soso - Du bist also wach!"  
  
Mary-Sue sprang auf und fuhr herum. Doch es war niemand zu sehen. "Wer ist   
da?"  
  
"Du kannst mich nicht sehen. Ich bin Realität."  
  
"Aber wer bist du?"  
  
"Das sagt ich bereits: Realität. Ich sorge dafür, dass die *Regeln* eingehalten   
werden."  
  
"Die Regeln?"  
  
Realität seufzte. "Ich wusste, dass du das sagen würdest - denn wenn du die   
*Regeln* kennen würdest, hättest du dir ein paar schmerzhafte Erfahrungen   
erspart."  
  
"Das verstehe ich nicht!"  
  
"Das dachte ich mir. Die *Regeln* sind dazu da, dass die Welt nicht aus den  
Fugen gerät. Eine Regel ist zum Beispiel die: Menschen ändern sich nicht. Oder   
wenn - dann nur sehr, sehr langsam.  
  
Ich weiß - das ist eine schwierige Regel. Gerade neulich habe ich ein ernstes   
Wörtchen mit Joanne Kathleen darüber verloren. Aber auch wenn es ein   
schwieriges Konzept ist - was DU getan hast, ist unverzeihlich!"  
  
"Aber - was habe ich denn getan?"  
  
"Du hast Menschen verbogen. Hast sie dir gefügig gemacht. Damit sie so sind,  
wie du sie haben willst."  
  
"Ich weiß gar nicht, was du meinst!"  
  
"Also gut - du bist offensichtlich nicht sehr klug, also erkläre ich es dir ganz   
langsam."  
  
Etwas protestierte in Mary-Sue. Eine leise Stimme, die sagte: "Natürlich bin ich   
klug - ich bin Jahrgangsbeste..." Doch die leise Stimme verstummte sehr schnell   
als ein eisiger wind an Mary-Sue vorbeifegte.  
  
"Du hast dich im Harry-Potter-Universum eingenistet. Das an sich ist schon ein   
Problem - aber *DU* hast dich so stümperhaft eingefügt, dass beinah alles außer   
Kontrolle geraten wäre.  
  
Du hast Harry dazu gebracht sich in dich zu verlieben.  
Du hast Hermione zu einem weinerlichen Dummchen gemacht.  
Du hast auf beinah alle Schüler eingewirkt, so dass sie dich mochten.  
Dasselbe hast du mit den Lehrern gemacht.  
Und beinah hättest du es sogar geschafft, dass Severus Snape, ein ehrbarer und  
vertrauenswürdiger Lehrer von Hogwarts das Gesetz bricht und sich mit einer   
Schülerin einlässt.  
  
All diese Dinge sind *falsch*.  
Keiner dieser Menschen würde sich so verhalten.  
Du hast sie über Wochen und Monate gezwungen sich vollkommen   
*UNREALISTISCH* zu verhalten.  
  
Du hast sie verändert. Du hast sie verbogen. Du hast sie vergewaltigt. Du hast   
sie für deine egoistischen Zwecke ausgenutzt.  
  
Siehst du das ein?"  
  
"Ähm... ja?" Mary-Sue war sich nicht sicher, ob sie das Ganze wirklich verstand.  
  
"Du hast eine Blase erzeugt, in der es keine Realität mehr gab. Hogwarts, Harry  
und seine Freunde, Snape - sie alle waren überhaupt nicht mehr sie selber.  
Sie waren deine Marionetten und mussten Dinge tun, die ihrer wahren Natur -   
ihrem wahren Charakter widersprachen.  
  
Das mag niemand gern. Kein Mensch lässt gerne seine Handlungen von anderen   
bestimmen. Deswegen waren sie so schadenfroh. Sie haben erkannt, was du   
getan hast. Nachdem deine Kraft geschwunden war, haben sie dich gesehen, wie   
du wirklich bist. Und ihr Zorn hat dich getroffen."  
  
"Was meinst du - sie haben mich gesehen, wie ich wirklich bin? Ich meine, ich..."  
  
Direkt vor Mary-Sue erschien ein Spiegel, der vor ihr in der Luft schwebte. Als   
Mary-Sue hineinsah, erschrak sie. Beinah hätte sie aufgeschrien, doch der Schrei   
blieb ihr in der Kehle stecken.  
  
Im Spiegel sah sie ein Mädchen. Es hatte keine langen, roten Haare - sondern   
lediglich kinnlange, Haare eines unbestimmten Dunkelblonds. Sie sahen ein   
wenig fettig aus.  
Ihr Gesicht war auch anders. Es war nicht schmal und aristokratisch - es war   
gewöhnlich. Ein wenig rundlich. Und ein paar Pickel gab es da auch.  
Ihre Augen schienen grau zu sein - oder war es doch blau? Jedenfalls waren sie   
nicht grün - und sie hatten auch keinen gelben Rand um die Pupille.  
  
Mary-Sue schlug beide Hände vor den Mund, als sie an sich heruntersah. Sie war   
nicht schlank und elegant. Sie hatte recht stämmige Beine. Und ein paar   
Fettpölsterchen auf den Hüften. Und auf den Rippen. Und ihre Oberarme waren   
auch ein bisschen zu kräftig.  
  
Sie sah furchtbar aus - furchtbar *normal*.  
  
"Wie du siehst, bist du nichts besonderes. Du bist nicht perfekt. Kein Mensch ist   
perfekt. Und anderen Menschen vorzugaukeln man wäre es, ist falsch.  
Andere Menschen zu manipulieren, so dass sie glauben, man sei perfekt ist   
falsch. Es ist egoistisch. Du hast all diese Menschen in Hogwarts ausgenutzt. Du   
hast sie missbraucht - für deine egoistischen Zwecke. Du hast sie dazu gebracht,   
dass sie ein eitles kleines Monster angebetet haben.  
  
Das ist dein Verbrechen.  
  
Sie haben mehr *RESPEKT* verdient."  
  
"Respekt?" Langsam kam Mary-Sue wieder zu sich. Sie hatte das Gefühl, wieder   
*realer* zu werden. "Aber - es sind doch keine *echten* Menschen" Es sind doch   
nur Figuren - in einem Buch... Sie sind doch nicht real..."  
  
Mary-Sue schrie auf, als ein eisiger Windstoß sie durch die Luft und gegen eine   
Wand schleuderte, die zuvor noch nicht da gewesen war.  
  
"NICHT REAL?" Donnerte die Stimme von Realität über Mary-Sue hinweg.  
  
"NICHT REAL? Natürlich sind sie real! Nur weil sie nicht aus Fleisch und Blut sind,  
sind sie nicht rechtlos! Nur weil sie in einem Buch leben - einer Welt aus Worten   
und Papier und nicht in einer Welt aus Stein und Luft und Erde heißt das nicht,   
dass sie nicht REAL sind!  
  
Sie SIND real. In IHRER Welt. Sie sind Menschen mit CHARAKTEREN. Sie ändern   
sich nicht einfach so. Denk an die *REGELN*!"  
  
"Aber..." Mary-Sue rieb sich den schmerzenden Rücken.  
  
"KEIN ABER! Menschen in Büchern sind Menschen mit festen Eigenschaften.  
Solange sie in ihrer Welt leben, sind sie REAL. Sie haben RECHTE.   
  
U N D S I E V E R D I E N E N *RESPEKT*! Du kannst nicht einfach mit  
ihnen machen, was du willst! Verstanden?"  
  
Realität sah kopfschüttelnd auf das Häufchen Elend vor sich auf dem Boden. Das  
war also der klägliche Rest von diesem Mary-Sue Monster. Würde sie die   
*Regeln* jemals verstehen?  
  
  



End file.
